Terrible Fairytale
by Vio the Great
Summary: Oneshot based off the song Fairytale by Sara Bareilles about a few of the Hetalia girls. Various couples.


**Terrible Fairytale**

~Based off the song Fairytale by Sara Bareilles~

_A/N: This is just something I wrote up to get myself to fall asleep. I get the feeling this song has already been used for and APH fic, and I'm gonna go ahead and apologize to any author(s) that may have already done it. Of course, every story is unique in it's own way, so... Yea._

_I'll shut up now. It's kind of obvious, but may I suggest that you listen to the song either before you read this or while you do? Enjoy~ _

**Cinderella**

Seychelles was pissed off. That damn France was forever trying to convince her that he was loyal, that he loved only her and no one else. What the hell. Did he really think she was THAT dense? She kicked the wall and fell to the floor. Damnit... She knew full well what he was doing. He disappeared for days at a time, claiming to be going on 'business trips'. Ha. Business? What was he, a male prostitute? That was the only 'business' he was taking care of when he was gone!

She was sick of it.

Just what had possessed her to come here, anyways? What had brought her to this point? She didn't even know anymore. There was no point in marrying someone like him. The few times he was ever home, he only wanted more sex. She understood that he was a man, but this was ridiculous. Why go through the trouble of even saying the vows if all he planned to do was cheat? Maybe he found that fun. Dangerous. It made him seem more interesting, apparently. Ugh.

He wasn't worth it. No man was. If she could only get away from this, find someone else... Someone like Prussia. He was different. Even if he was friends with France, he was nothing like the perverted blond. She had seen his sweet side. And he was just as awesome as he said he was, too. And those ruby eyes, and that arrogant smirk... Seychelles blushed. THAT was the sort of man she wanted to be with.

France always said she was Cinderella and he was Prince Charming. Him? Charming?! HELL no. Then again, if 'Cinderella' was based off a perverted prince that practically abandoned his wife a few WEEKS after their wedding, then yes, this was pretty accurate.

This was SO not a fairytale.

**Sleeping Beauty**

Hungary yawned, lowering her eyes. Yes. Tired. That was it. She was tired. That wasn't a lie, actually. She was exhausted, but not physically. Emotionally. She had always thought that Austria was such a good, caring guy, but he was still a GUY. And it really, _really_ didn't help that Prussia had spiked the spring water...

She didn't feel like having sex with him. Not tonight.

Honestly, she was getting fed up with his strict, aristocratic attitude toward everything. She missed being free, able to run and fight and do whatever she wanted. That didn't mean she didn't still love him. She did, but... She just couldn't deal with this any longer.

Damnit. She'd thought that by marrying him she'd be happy forever. Her wedding day had really felt like the best day of her life. But that was the day she lost her freedom, and it didn't fell like such a great day now. Before, she had thought of herself as Sleeping Beauty, and Austria was the Prince who'd awoken her. But now, she wished she could go back to sleep. At least she'd be able to dream there...

Sleeping Beauty. Beauty, yes. Fairytale prince? Not anymore...

**Snow White**

Belarus glared around angrily. She was the 'fairest in the land', huh? Snow White. Icy Beauty. So gorgeous that she had captivated the three Baltic nations into working for her, even though she completely terrified them. What good were they, though? They and her lazy-ass 'prince' of a husband America were all the same to her: Useless. She wanted to be with darling brother Russia. But no, instead she was stuck with a hamburger lover and a pile of dishes. With a point of her slim, perfect finger, the Baltics got to work on the cleaning. That took care of that.

As for her husband... The knife was right in front of her. She could end all this now, with a single slice. Could someone please explain why it had worked out this way? She didn't even know anymore. She could end it all, right here, and go back to her life. Maybe she should. Maybe she would.

She wanted Russia. She wanted him so badly. So much. It didn't matter that he was her brother. Hell, she didn't care anymore. ANYONE would be better than this guy. She was so, so sick of this terrible, twisted fairytale.

That knife...

No. Not yet. She couldn't do it, somehow. She had to get away for the night. Grabbing her phone from her dress pocket, she called Ukraine and Hungary, telling them to meet her at midnight. Finally, a break...

This couldn't be a fairytale, could it?

**Rapunzel**

That old story Liechtenstein had heard as a child had turned out to be correct: Men could actually climb hair. At least, it felt that way to her.

Switzerland had saved her from near death, and climbed right up her long braids and into her heart. But now that they had become closer than they'd ever intended, she was feeling regrets. To her, he still felt like a brother. He had saved her, like a prince saved Rapunzel. But now her long locks had been cut short. If she left now, he might not be able to climb back, to return to where he was now...

She needed to find another castle. Once without a window this time, preferably.

She loved Switzerland, she truly did. But it just wasn't in the way he thought she did. She didn't _love_ him...

Sure, she had Rapunzel's hair. But this wouldn't make for a good children's story at all...

**Brand New Ending**

France really was worried about his wife. The other 'princes' were, too. But they were all fully aware of the fact their princesses were just waiting for something to come along and get them out of this.

None of the girls even cared anymore. None of the fairytales their lives seemed to be based on ever had a truly happy ending. The princess fell in lust with a royal rich guy, they got married, and they lived 'happily ever after'. Just how happy could someone be when they realized how many things were WRONG with the guy they married? They had only known the man for a few minutes before the wedding bells rang. The perverted-ness, the strictness, the laziness, the wrong kind of love... They couldn't see any of these in the time provided.

It was time to break away from that ending.

Cinderella left Prince Asshole with a bruise on his cheek and a stack of divorce papers on the table. She ran off with his friend, the awesome German albino working at the liquor store. She was actually in LOVE with him. And he cared about her. What an interesting concept!

Sleeping Beauty broke free from her strict prince, running back to her homeland to be free again. She still loved him. They remained close, but she needed liberty to thrive. She needed to be able to dream...

Snow White snapped, chasing off the admiring Baltic servants and threatening the lazy hamburger loving 'prince' with her knife until he left. Finally, she could follow (stalk) her darling Russian love all she wanted once again...

Rapunzel hid in another tower, one lacking a window, until the prince gave up. When she came out, she admitted that he was like a brother to her, but she'd been scared to admit it. They went back to the way they used to be, somehow. She never let her hair grow out again.

And they all lived happily ever after.

A/N: Yay. Thanks for reading~ Reviews are appreciated. (That was fun to write. I will never get that song out of my head now...)


End file.
